Eternal Love
by AzzieMusical
Summary: AU: Quatre asks his master, Duo how he was made. Vampire fic, 1x2 maybe some 3x4. Shounen ai. I suck at summeries....
1. Default Chapter

Eternal Love

AU: Quatre asks his master, Duo how he was made. Vampire fic

1x2, maybe eventual 3x4 

Shounen ai, Quatre POV

WARNING: Might contain some violent and bloody moments in further chapters. But nothing too bad. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa or any of them really. Otherwise they'd be doing dirty things for me ^_^

"I want to know how you were made, Duo"

Slowly he raised his eyes to meet mine, those sparkling amethyst orbs still making me shiver whenever he met my own innocent blue eyed gaze. A soft smile played across his lips as he sat back in his chair, interlacing his fingers across his lap.

As usual, my master had been reading one of his many mortal books, those about mortals falling in love, about them overcoming great evil, or simply about their everyday lives. I had been led on the floor in front of the roaring fire, idly drawing sketches. It was when I was able to pick out the minute detail of the quill that I used, that I remembered the one question I'd put off asking him for what must be years now.

"You wish to know how I was made?" he repeated softly, closing his leather-bound book and resting it on the arm of the chair, "You want to know.. who made me? Who I was before I was reborn into darkness?"

I nodded, my mouth suddenly feeling dry. My beautiful master gave me a quick, lop sided smile, before pushing back the chestnut strands from his pale face. His hair was long and beautiful, and I envied his glossy brown locks in exchange for my platinum blonde ones. 

"I came from America, as you already know" he began softly, turning his head slightly to stare into the fire, "I lived on a small farm with my father and three brothers. Being the second eldest, I was usually left to look after my two younger siblings whilst my father and my oldest brother went out and worked on our farm, the only one for miles in our tiny community. 

We weren't rich. My father was a kind man, he would give food away to those who needed it, and in return they'd give us something from their trade, from carpenters to bakers. He would even give food to the orphans and widows of the village, without a second thought. It was only until I was older that I learned his concern for the orphans especially was because my elder brother and I were ones ourselves. He and my, who I used to call mother, adopted us as they thought they were unable to produce children. Yet they gave birth to two twins a few years after, which sadly caused my mother's death.

I remember, that very day my life started to change for the worst. It had been a harsh winter, and I had awoken to find snow piled up to the very window sill. I lept out of bed, and ran downstairs where my father was sat, his head in his hands. He looked up at me, and for the first time I'd realised how old he actually was. He looked so worried and worn, and yet he managed a small smile as I asked him if everything was alright.

"No Duo..." he began softly, looking out towards the snow covered windows, "The cattle are out there still, under the snow. The crops have been killed by the frost. The barn blew down last night, and the wood is damaged beyond repair. The storm even found it's way into the pig sties, and even the youngest piglet has been lost"

I sat down in a chair, shocked. So much had happened, and yet he was still smiling, and there was still that sparkle in his eyes.

"What?! Why are you so happy about it?!" I remember asking, my voice heavy with bitterness and anger. He just shrugged, and turned back to face me, placing his hand over mine,

"Everyone's fine, aren't they? You... your brother... the twins, you're all still with me. And that's what matters" 

The storm hit worse than expected. In helping out about the village, my father caught a chill and died just before the Spring came. His funeral was a huge affair within the village, he was greatly respected in the community. And we... we greatly missed him. I did. He taught me a lot... and yet it was so long ago... "

Duo broke off and sighed, bringing his hand up to his mouth, as if trying to stop the recollection of any more memories about his father. I just sat there, dumbfounded. I'd never even assumed Duo's past was anything like this.

"The farm went downhill from there on in" he continued, "And we were all really struggling to keep ourselves alive. And then my oldest brother was involved in an accident that involved the crippling of his right leg, meaning he walked with a limp. And he was in constant pain ,as we didn't have the money to buy the relief medicine for him. It isn't like now, where you can just go into town and buy a packet of aspirin. It cost a lot to get any kind of drugs, and you also had to have them imported from the big cities. I knew I had to get him some. But he always insisted he was fine. But as stubborn as I was, I didn't listen to him.

I entered his room one evening, to find him sat at his desk, his head in his hands. As I ventured further he looked up, meeting my gaze in the mirror. He gave me a faint smile, a trait of his that reminded me of our father.. despite us not being blood relatives.

"What brings you here at this late hour, Duo?" he asked turning around to face me, "Is everything alright?"

I could see the pain writhe and twist about on his elegant and noble face, which was so unlike my own. I swallowed and stepped closer, so I was in the pool of light that came from his oil lamp that was still burning on the desk.

"I'm leaving this village tomorrow to earn some money in the city" I blurted out, "I'm going to buy you some medicine and earn enough so we can eat properly again"

He shook his head slowly.

"We've had this argument before, Duo. You're only fifteen. I don't need any medicine-"

"Yes you do!" I shouted back, feeling tears prick at the backs of my eyes, "You always say that! And we need more money, I know it!"

He gritted his teeth, and stood, grimacing from the pain.

"No Duo! I am older than you and I say that you stay here! You don't know what the city is like, you'll be in great danger!"

"You can't stop me!" I replied, turning away from him, not wanting him to see the tears that fell from my eyes, "I'm going. And I'll return with great riches" "

Duo broke off, an ironic smile crossing his lips. He looked down at me, who was starring at him spell bound. 

"I didn't know that I'd never return to them" he said, laughing slightly, "Well I did, but they never saw me. And all they heard was rumours of my death"

He stood, and crossed over to the big French windows, that looked out on the city below. He pushed them open, the faint roar of cars entering the near silent atmosphere of the room. He sighed, letting the cool air wash over him before turning his gaze back to me, and gesturing towards me to join him.

I rose and moved to his side, looking sideways at him, at his profile. He smirked, and crossed his arms, all the while still looking out at the scenery below us.

"But I did make it to the big cities. Eventually. Although that was never really my intention to start with. I was planning on becoming.... a highway man.

There was a stretch of road a good eighty miles from where we lived, that was well known as being the equivalent of what you might call a motorway nowadays, where the richest carriages would pass by, taking elegant gentlemen and ladies to their balls at huge country estates that lay all over the countryside. 

And there was a particularly dark and desolate part, that ran past a thicket and a river, making it the ideal place for a robbery. I knew this thanks to a stranger that had once passed through our village, whom later we had learnt was on the run. He had told me and my younger brothers about his daring escapes, and his many robberies. He also described with great relish how he'd found this particular stretch of road that was the most lethal, and he had nicknamed it the Shadow Stretch. We, being so young, didn't quite understand that he was a 'bad man' until our father explained after the man had moved on. 

But, his words still stuck with me, and I took the information he'd given me, and rode upon one of our own horses that we had brought from a circus that had travelled through here once. He was completely black, ideal for a highway man's horse, and his name was Raiden.

I stayed at a small roadside inn, called the Stag and Hounds, where the owner asked me no questions about my age or occupations, and was happy with the money that I gave him for rental of my room, money that I had got from pawning off some of my most prized possessions from childhood. 

One thing that makes me almost cringe nowadays, is the fact that I never thought twice about the penalty for getting caught. And there was so many times it nearly happened, and yet I never thought of hanging. I was far too concerned about my brother and the money to start with.

I remember my first robbery so clearly, it's almost as if it only happened a few years back, rather than several. It was a summer's eve, and I was prowling about the moors with Raiden, when I saw the lights of carriage, the first I'd seen in my first few weeks as a robber. I donned a black scarf around my face and hair with excitement and also anticipation, before riding up to meet them, my father's old pistol which he kept in fear of burglars held in my shaking hand. The drive froze, and pulled the horses to a stop as I rose up, my gun pointed at him. 

"Your money or your lives" I said quietly, dismounting Raiden and moving over to the carriage door, "Get them out here. Now"

I had no idea where my courage, or my menace came from that night. All I know was that I was doing this for my brother and no-one else, and so that in a way it was fine. I also think that I longed for the thrill and danger, something I had received little of in my upbringing.

Three women clambered out of the coach, all older than I was. It must have been a comical scene to unseen eyes, there I was, a small, skinny boy, holding up three young ladies and a middle aged man. It was my size that betrayed me, not my face this time.

Unsure of what to do next, I held out my bag and gestured towards it.

"All the jewellery. In there"

I admired the calmness with which the ladies obeyed me, slipping of each of their sparkling trinkets and dropping them into the bag, even reaching up their arms to retrieve jewels I would never have even thought of looking for. When they were finished, they looked at me, almost daringly.

I nodded, frozen in their glares. For almost a second I debated handing them back over, saying sorry and running. Yet my brother's face kept coming back into my mind, and so I just nodded, and pulled myself back up on Raiden, before running away into the darkness. When I had stabled Raiden back at the inn, I went up to my room and threw myself on the bed and cried. I couldn't believe what I had done. I was.... in the wrong. And yet.. I had enjoyed it.

A few days after, whilst at the bar, back then age wasn't such an issue for the consumption of alcohol, I met the inn keeper's son, a man much like myself. We soon got talking, and rather daringly I asked him whether he knew of someone who'd be interested in buying some jewellery. He laughed and leant closer, so I could smell the stench of alcohol fresh on his breath.

"I am that someone" he replied lowly, his blue eyes never leaving mine, "Highway robber? You're the youngest I've met so far"

He leant back, his long platimun hair, much like yours Quatre, falling over his shoulders. 

"I've worked with many of your lot in the past. You're new, aren't you?"

I nodded, and he smirked slightly.

"Well, allow me to help you out. I can sell your stuff on for you, and pay you beforehand. However, you realise I will get much more from this than you shall?"

I nodded, not caring at all. If only I could get some money. We made some pacts, and he followed me up to my room where I gave him my bag of stash, and he gave me the largest amount of money I'd ever seen. Enough to buy my brother his medicine"

Duo fell silent and turned to me, his expression a cross between amusement and regret. I just looked back at him, feeling my gaze waver under his.

"I know what you'll ask. 'Okay, you got the money, you got enough for his medicine, that was it right? You could return, give the money, and live happily ever after?'. Hah, no chance. I was young, foolish and a risk taker at heart. It was a case of nature over nurture as I ignored my father's teachings and continued on this dangerous life, simply for that same thrill I'd got from it the first time I'd done it. I sent for the medicine and sent it to the farm, along with some more money. The rest I used for my rental of the room. And so it continued.

Zechs became my teacher, and would wait up late to let me in, as not to alert his father. We made more and more money, and I would accompany Zechs to the big cities sometimes, and buy such clothes that I had never seen before, such luxurious clothes of velvet and silk, which cost about as much as our entire farm did.

I even got together a outfit for my robberies, a simple black velvet trouser suit, with white frilled shirt and black lace. Along with a hat similar to the one that the stranger had worn, and a face mask much like his. I remember Zechs being extremely impressed, as it was. And then Duo the highway man was born.

But let me stress, I still sent home money to my brothers with each robbery I made. And life seemed good for once, everything coming up right. But then, then I chose to rob a certain coach Which.... is when I met him"

"Him...?" I echoed, my voice sounding foreign and meek after his deep, majestic voice, "The one who....?"

Duo nodded, the faint shimmer of tears in his eyes.

"The one who made me. My beloved"


	2. Chapter 2

Gomen for the long wait guys _ I kept re-writing this damn chapter because it just didn't sound right, and this is the version I think makes the most sense.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You kept me going through the cursed writers block ^_^

BTW, I think I spelt Treize's last name wrong _

I'd never seen Duo cry. It's an old myth that vampires actually can't cry, but Duo told me that's all nonsense. Which must be true, because I have cried many times since my making. He also told me we had nothing to fear from crucifixes, or garlic. In fact, he wore a crucifix, as if to spite to the rumour. I think it was a present from someone, he'd never told me, and I'd never asked him.

But now Duo was crying silently, tears running down his pale face as he closed his eyes, still facing the open window. I wanted to comfort him, yet at the same time knew he'd rather be left alone. So I just leant back against the wall, my head bowed, waiting for him to continue.

"As I was saying" Duo continued, his eyes opening again, "This all started because of a certain coach that I decided to rob. The only person who'd ever caught me"

He rubbed under his eyes, and I saw a flash of the human Duo. Even his voice seemed to change when he spoke about his maker, he sounded a lot more vulnerable and meek, and so unlike himself. 

"The coach was what enticed me in the first place. It was a beautiful carriage, black, carved with red and gold engravings. I'd never seen, or heard of a coach with this decor before. Four black stallions pulled it along and lanterns rested on all four corners of the coach. It was almost like it had wanted to be noticed, and if I'd been a little wiser I wouldn't have even attempted to rob it.

So I rode up on Raiden, with all the air of an experienced highwayman, and aimed my gun at the driver. To give him credit, he acted along very convincingly, climbed down shakily from his seat and opened the door.

Where a man in dark blue uniform sat, his own gun aimed straight at me. I froze, and the driver took that split second opportunity to strike me, causing me to drop my pistol to the ground. I had no choice but to raise my hands in defeat, and watch as the man stepped out of the carriage and reached up, whipping the mask from my face.

"My.." he whispered, "I never expected to find a boy"

I gritted my teeth, but said nothing. The driver took Raiden's reins suddenly, causing him to rear up. I was thrown off, against the side of the coach, and lost consciousness almost immediately. But not before I heard that word that I dreaded the most.

The Gallows..." 

Duo broke off, shivering. He reached out and closed the window, heading back to his seat. I followed, and knelt before him, waiting for him to start speaking again. He looked up after a while, looking more tired that I'd seen him in a long time.

"I awoke several hours later in a cell. A disgusting, dingy place, with a cold stone floor covered in rotting straw and animal excrement. I sat up, my head throbbing from where I'd hit the coach, looking around in the near complete darkness. That's when I was about to start panicking, when a voice startled me.

"It seems that the captain has caught fresh blood" 

I looked around wildly, trying to distinguish where the voice was coming from. A shadowed figure stepped out into the small patch of moonlight that hit the cell floor, showing a man of about Zech's stature, with blazing blue eyes. I shrank back, but he stepped forwards.

"Don't be afraid of me. We're in the same boat, friend"

"We.... we are?" I managed to reply, my voice meek and thin compared to his. His voice was strangely quiet though, and had a well spoken lilt to it, that of a well schooled gentleman. The figure nodded and crouched down, showing me a face that looked as if it hadn't seen sunlight in a while. His voice sounded young, yet his face lined with worry, rather than with age. 

"Highwayman? The captain goes out looking for our lot every night, but because most of the long timers know about him by now, they leave him well alone. It's only the newbies that get caught, right?"

I nodded.

"But don't look so scared. We've got a long time until we get to see the Gallows"

"What?... but-"

"The captain is crazy. Mad. A long while back, a highwayman killed his parents or something along those lines. So since then, he's been hell bent on killing any highwayman that crosses his path. But, he kills them in three, see? One for his father, one for his mother, and one for the child that his mother was carrying. So we're safe ,until he catches another one"

"How long have you been here?"

"Months, years, who knows? I've lost count, that's how bad the Captain is" the stranger said, sitting and leaning back against the wall, "Anyway, what do they call you then?"

"Maxwell" I said without hesitation, "Duo Maxwell"

"Maxwell? That name seems familiar to me somehow... eh, anyway the names Treize Krushanada. Pleasure to make your acquaintance"

I have no idea to this day how long we spent in that cell. Days, weeks or even months. Each day a plate of stale food would be pushed through, but we received no human contact or sunlight. Me and Treize, who in actuality were very different people, began to get along quite well. He enjoyed telling me of his past adventures, and I enjoyed listening. 

It turns out he was from a well to do family, when his mother and sister died of Scarlet fever when he was very young. His father, distraught by their deaths, took out his anger on Treize. He, angered, left home, left his riches and began the humble way of a highwayman, to keep himself alive. For all he cared, his father was dead by now.

After a while, our death sentence was announced. The captain and two of his guards came into our cell, tied our hands, and led us out of the room. We were taken outside, and despite the weak sunlight we still screamed out, not having seen light in such intensity in a long time. A third figure already stood at the Gallows, and we were taken up to join them. As I looked over at them, I was surprised to discover that the said person was in fact a young lady. She had tear stains on her face, but kept looking determinedly ahead.

We were to be hung at sunset, apparently the dawn wasn't good enough for us. Or that the captain was simply too lazy to get up at that time. I looked out at the crowd of villagers that had gathered before us, all huddled together in families. Except.... for one person.

A young man, stood in the shadows of the trees, watched us alone. I noticed him for his eyes, blue ones that even rivalled Treize's own. He was young, about my age at a guess, and had dark hair tied back from his face, bangs of hair falling over his eyes. It was only until darkness had fell completely that he stepped out and joined the rest.

Surprisingly, I wasn't that scared. I guess that I knew this was the end, and there was nothing I could do about it. Crying wouldn't help, and I would rather go out smiling than anything. So, I smiled"

Duo broke off, laughing to himself.

"The look on people's faces.... it was great. Treize thought I'd flipped, and even the dark haired girl gave me a small smile in return. The captain thought I was just being cheeky, and backhanded me. And yet, I smiled still, albeit a bit more strained than before.

The nooses were fitted, and the trap doors set. The captain came up onto the platform and began walking backwards and forwards, smirking.

"So.... the three at last.. and one a young lady. Disgraceful. Be thankful that I am giving you death" he began, "And so, which of you shall be the first? Surely you men won't allow the lady to die first? Would you?"

Treize had frozen. The girl was looking down at her feet. I was smiling. As the captain came to a stop in front of me, I winked.

"I'll go first"

The crowd literally gasped. I guess no-one had ever offered to be hung first before. The captain however smiled, and reached for the lever beneath me. He smirked.

"Any last words?"

I shook my head, and prepared myself. The captain wrapped his fingers around the lever and prepared to pull it. I closed my eyes, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill out. When.... He spoke.

"Stop"

His voice was quiet, yet demanding. I opened my eyes and the captain turned to glare down whoever had dared to speak out against him. It was the mysterious boy with the blue eyes, who'd moved away from the edge of the crowd and into the centre, and was now looking up at the captain.

"What?!" he yelled back, "How dare you tell me-"

The stranger did nothing, but held up a bag of money. He threw it up to the angry captain, who caught it clumsily, before undoing it. I caught the brief flash of gold before he drew it closed again, and looked down at the boy.

"Let them go" he began softly, "They can come with me"

The captain nodded and reached up, cutting the rope from around my neck, nicking me at the same time. I cried out and fell on all fours, trying to catch my breath. I heard Treize and the mysterious girl fall either side of me, and the captain forced me to stand, before nodding to the stranger" 

Duo smirked, whilst subconsciously reaching up to touch his neck. Now that he mentioned it, I had noticed he had a faint scar on the left side of his neck, equal with his jaw line. He caught me looking and his smile grew wider, and his eyes sparkled slightly.

"Kind of ironic, isn't it? All those years, the captain had been waiting for three highwaymen, or women in this case, to pay for his families deaths, and yet all it took was a bagful of gold to make him change his mind. Shows how demented he was really.

Anyway, the blue eyed stranger walked up onto the platform with us, the crowd now dispersing, seeing there wasn't going to be a hanging after all. He stopped in front of me, his eyes fixated on the cut that the captain had given me. I nervously watched those magical, incredible eyes, and then found that I couldn't look away from them. He met my gaze and smiled thinly, reaching out and brushing some of the hair away from my face. Bear in mind, I'd been in prison for a while now, and my hair was straggly and unkempt. I think I blushed, causing his smile to become, more genuine I guess.

"You three are my guests" he spoke suddenly, and I noticed the faint lilt to his accent, "Please, come back to my home with me. It is a big place, and I get very lonely with just me and my servant. You will have everything that you ever wanted there, food, clothes, anything. All I ask in return is your company"

Well, what would you say? Me and Treize exchanged glances and nodded, the dark haired girl following suit. He smiled, and he drew a small knife out of his pocket, quickly slashing the bonds around my wrists. He did it so fast and accurately, yet the knife's blade never touched my skin. He did the same with Treize and the mysterious girl, and then beckoned us to follow him. We did, down to the most magnificent carriage I'd ever seen. 

Black, with red decor, it gleamed beautifully in the glow from it's four lanterns. It was pulled by four black horses and was had a driver, dressed all in black. As we approached, he jumped down from his seat and opened the door, nodding to each of us as we climbed in. 

Treize and the girl took one seat, leaving me and Him to take the other. As the door was closed, he gave us another thin smile.

"I do not know your names, however" 

"I'm Treize Krushanada" Treize quipped suddenly, his voice unusually fast for him. He just nodded, and smirked slightly.

"The last son of the Krushanada family? I knew your father... a sorry excuse for a man if I ever did see one. I'm glad to see that you have not inherited his ways. Raising a hand to his only son...."

"How... how did you know that?" Treize replied, looking at me as he spoke "I..."

"Like I said, I knew your father"

"How? You're younger than me...-"

"Age and looks do not always match" He replied somewhat mysteriously, "Just because I look young, does not mean that I am. And your name, Miss?"

The dark haired girl looked up quickly, and I caught the glance of grey blue eyes under her bangs. She was very pretty in a boyish sort of way, any other guy would have found her irresistible. She seemed older than me though, more Treize's age.

"I'm Lucrezia Noin" she said softly, "Please, call me Noin"

He nodded before turning to me. I could have imagined it, but his smile grew wider as his eyes met mine. One thing about His smile, was that it seemed restricted. He would never show his teeth, although I know why now, it really confused me at the time. I was confused anyway, with him saving us and all.

"And your name?"

"I'm Duo Maxwell," I replied steadily, forcing myself to keep his gaze, "But that isn't my real name. I never knew what my real name was"

"We have something in common then, Duo" he replied silkily, "For my name is Heero Yuy, yet that is not my real name"

"Why did you save us?" I asked, without meaning to really. I mentally kicked myself afterwards, but all he did was laugh lightly.

"Like I said, because I need company. I saw that each of you, although being punished for robbery, were all kind, good hearted people. To such an extreme, that you'd risk your life for the ones you love"

He turned to look out of the carriage window, watching the countryside fly past in a blur. I looked at Treize, who shrugged, but gave a quick smile. No-one spoke until we reached his house, which was more of a mansion if you ask me"

Duo broke off, smiling. He stretched, and glanced over at the dying fire. He leant forwards, throwing a few more logs on, whilst I watched, still wrapped up in his story.

"So.. Heero Yuy. He was.... your maker?"

"My maker" Duo replied softly, "And my love"

AN/ Really, really sorry for the long wait. No excuse really, except for coursework, illness and general laziness _ Very sorry, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long.

Ja ne! And thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3 man this is long

Sorry for the long wait _ 

Duo had slid down on the floor with me, glancing at my sketches with keen eyes. I blushed, closed my eyes and looked away. I'm not ever proud of my work, and having my own maker looking at them made me feel unworthy to be his disciple, as always. It wasn't until I felt his long, cool fingers pull my face back to meet his that I opened my eyes.

He was smiling at me tenderly, his eyes gentle and kind. I tried to smile back, but felt myself turn even redder. I had that kind of skin that made it obvious whenever I blushed.

"These are amazing Q" he began softly, dropping his eyes back down to the papers, "As always. You have a great gift"

"They aren't that good" I murmured back, my face burning, "I mean, the angles are all off and-"

"You capture the expressions so well" he carried on as if he hadn't heard me, "Almost like they're looking at you"

He grinned suddenly, and leant back against the chair, his arms folded.

"They remind me of the portraits in Heero's mansion. Whoever had painted them had done it in such a way that it seemed as if the eyes were following you, no matter where you stood. I remember, me and Treize were freaked out by them when we first went there. We had to walk along this long corridor from our rooms to the dining room, which was full of these creepy portraits.

We each had our own room, there was at least ten bedrooms hidden somewhere in the house. It was the first time I'd ever had a proper bedroom to myself, except the one at the Inn. I always had to share with my brothers, seeing how small our house was. And my bedroom was probably about the size of the ground floor of our house. It was so big, it even had it's own bathroom. And a four poster bed with red and black silk hangings. Heero's taste in decor was pretty much obvious through most of the house, not that we got to see all of it. He told us that we were allowed to go anywhere we liked, except in the east wing. This was where Heero slept, so we just took it for granted that he wanted his privacy.

We didn't even notice that he always slept during the day and would only join us in the evening. Noin suggested that it was because he was foreign, he did have that lilt to his voice, that he wasn't used to our time difference. We excepted it, mainly because there was no other explanation.

The only other people we ever saw was Locke, his servant, and Terra, Locke's wife. Locke would bring us our meals, constantly ask us what we wanted, and insisted on calling us 'Sir' and 'Madam'. I, not used to such attention, asked him to stop it and just call me Duo. He never did, he was just brought up that way I guess. He was a great guy though. We hardly ever saw Terra, she was always too busy. But when we did, she was always really pleasant and friendly.

The first night, I will always remember. We had all gone to bed early, and I fell asleep pretty much straight away. Only to be woken in the early hours by the worst nightmare that I had ever experienced. I can't remember too much of it now, except that it involved my father and my brothers and a huge blazing fire. I think the farm house had caught fire, and all of them were trapped inside and all I could do was watch helplessly from the safety of the ground, as the flesh was burnt from their still moving bodies"

Duo shuddered suddenly.

"I awoke screaming and shaking, the strange surroundings not calming me one bit. Almost instantly Heero came in, a lamp held in one hand. He just watched me for a few seconds, bewildered, before crossing over to the bedside and reaching out, touching my shoulder.

His cool hand seeped through the thin cloth of my nightwear and I fell silent, still shaking from the reality of what I had seen.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, his piercing blue eyes fixated on my own. And as I often do when I get nervous, I babble.

"I saw my brothers, my brother and my dad..... not my real dad... or my brothers... I don't have a family... and they were in this fire, and they were all on fire and they were crying out to me, they wanted me to save them but I couldn't..... I couldn't save them!"

I was crying as I spoke, embarrassed for showing so much emotion in front of a total stranger. I turned my face away from him, trying to compose myself.

"I'm so sorry...." I managed to choke, "I..."

"What is it exactly what you are apologising for?" he began softly, "There's no need to hide your tears...."

As I looked back at him, he gave me what I came to learn was a rare smile, and he reached out, brushing some of the hair out of my eyes.

"There's something troubling you. I can see it in your eyes"

And I don't exactly know how, but I ended up telling him my life story, how my father had died, how I'd let to become a highway man, and basically everything up until when he'd rescued me from the noose. And he just sat there, listening to every word I said and watching me the entire time, with those.... eyes of his"

Duo smiled and tucked a strand of his hair back behind his ear. He met my gaze once more, and nodded slightly.

"I guess that you could say it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship" he began, his eyes glittering, "From then on he'd come and talk to me before I went to sleep, to ensure that I didn't suffer from any more nightmares. And as a result of this, I didn't. As we talked long into the night, we slowly became what some people could call friends. I noticed that when we were with the others he was considerably warmer to me than the other two. But then again, that had been the case from the first day we met

As you may have well predicted, Treize and Noin found their own love for each other, and planned to move out to the nearest city. They invited for me to go, but I genuinely wanted to stay with Heero. As quiet, as stoic, and as mysterious as he may have been, he was still the closest friend that I had experienced in a long time.

So, when they left, it was just me, Heero, Terra & Locke alone in the house. My days were often very lonely now, with no-one other than Locke to talk to, so I spent most of the time reading or sleeping. That's where my love for reading came about really. I had a enormous library at my expense, and I was determined to read my way through it.

So, my life again grew quiet and simple again, like it had been all those years ago before my father died. But, it wouldn't be for long. And it all really started, when I found myself falling in love with Heero.

It was a freezing cold night in winter. We were sat in the lounge, in armchairs by the roaring fire. We could hear the rain pounding against the windows and the shriek of the wind as it whistled through the nooks and crannies of the aging house.

Due to the cold, we both had a few drinks, to keep ourselves warm. I was feeling quite relaxed, I'd had little alcohol growing up so I wasn't fully used to the feeling that I got from it. In other words, I was on the verge of becoming drunk.

Heero, seemed the total opposite. He must have easily consumed the same amount as me, but his face was as pale as ever and he didn't seem to have any more energy about him than he usually did.

We were discussing Terra's cooking. Which now, I think was a rather strange subject to have discussed with him. But then again, that was before I knew.

"I've never had so much good food before" I told him, my words slightly slurred, "I better be careful in case I put any more weight on"

"You look fine" he replied softly, "And you always have done. Since I first set eyes on you"

"What, when I had just come outta the prison cell all dirty and dishevelled?"

He nodded slowly.

"Even then"

He set his drink down and stood, crossing over the hearth to me. I just watched him, fascinated by the way his features were lit up in the glow from the fire, and at how fluid and swift his movements were. He stopped in front of me and leant over, his hands resting on the arms of my chair.

"You're beautiful" he whispered, his face inches from my own. And as I stared back into those amazing eyes of his, my heart began fluttering in my chest. I could feel the blood rise to me cheeks and at the same time, that I found Heero Yuy very attractive.

His face was so perfectly sculptured, and his eyes blazed with such intensity. I couldn't help but reach up and run my fingers over his cool skin, to which he smiled faintly and took my hand in his. With his other hand, he took my glass from me and placed it on the side.

Then he traced my lips with his icy fingers, before leaning closer and brushing his lips close to mine. And that feeling... was so... magical.. so perfect....I"

Duo broke off, grinning. He rubbed the back of his neck, and I think that if it were possible, he would have been blushing.

"So yeah. That's when I discovered my feelings for him. And his for me. I'm not sure why he liked me back, he never did tell me, but the time we had together was wonderful. And over time, that feeling turned to love. 

It was a strange relationship, to the outsider. Me, a scruffy farm hand with nothing to his name and an elegant gentlemen, who owned his own mansion. But... we just seemed to work. I knew little of him, but he knew everything about me"

"When... did you find out he was a... vampire?" 

Duo smiled at me, and gave a short laugh. He then sighed, and turned back towards the fire, his pale face flickering from the flames. For the longest time, he just sat there, and I just watched him. His eyes had that glazed over look, when someone is deep in thought.

After a while, I turned back to my sketches, not wishing to disturb him. Inspiration suddenly struck me as I did, and I took a clean sheet of paper and began to sketch.

I was so engrossed in my work that I really didn't notice that Duo was watching me until I happened to look up and catch his gaze, which up until then he'd been dropping. He smiled and leant over, looking at my work.

"Is that me?" he asked after a while. I just nodded and his smile grew wider, and he gently took the paper off me for a closer look. I could feel myself blushing again, and I busied myself with adding details to another drawing until he spoke again.

"You've really got some talent, Q" he finally said, handing the picture back to me, "You should go into business. You'd make a mint"

"They're just sketches...."

"That's what I'm saying! These are only quick sketches and they're still good! I can only imagine how great your paintings would be"

"Maybe...."

"I'm not forcing you though" he replied softly, "I wouldn't force anyone to do anything they didn't want to"

"Did... how did you....?"

"Hmm? No, he didn't force me. It was my choice. In fact," Duo said, smiling, "He told me to think about it for a while before we went ahead with it. He said that he didn't want me to lead a cursed life unless I wanted to. And all I wanted was to be with him so....

Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. You wanted to know how... I found out he was a vampire?"

I nodded slowly.

"Unless you don't want to talk about it"

He gave me a quick grin before reaching out and ruffling my hair. A sign of affection between old and young, wise and learner. And yet to look at us, we look the same age. In reality, Duo is several years older than me. I don't know how many exactly, he's never told me.

"You're so sweet sometimes, Quatre. I said I'll answer your questions, so I will.

It was late one evening. I was getting bored with waiting for Heero to wake up, so I was in the library, reading. He'd told me he had a slight sun allergy so that was why he preferred to live nocturnally. And I, the fool in love, accepted that.

Anyway, I was engrossed in my book when there was this huge banging on the front door. I was so startled that I found myself crossing the room to go and see who it was. One, people rarely came to visit, infact no-one save Treize and Noin. And two, it looked like there could be trouble. And I wasn't going to let Locke take the brunt of it.

I caught him just before he reached the door. I didn't say anything, and neither did he but I could tell that he knew why I was there. So, he slowly opened the huge wooden door.

Outside, gathered on the steps were about... five men. A couple of them had torches, and behind them I could see a horse and trap. I returned my gaze to the man at the head of the group.

"We'd like to see the master"

Locke shrugged his shoulders, his expression blank.

"The master is out of the country at the moment" he began politely, "He won't be back for a good few months"

That was the start of my full suspicion. Of course he was lying. But why? And why did this men want Heero? They looked like the type that wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. But again, why?

"Why do you wish to see the master?" I asked the leader, finding it strange to be calling Heero master. The man gave me a look of complete and utter bewilderment.

"Why do you think? To invite him to supper?" he began, his voice hard, "He's a murderous bastard, that's why! They all are... they all need to be destroyed"

"They...?"

"Vampires, you idiot!"

That's when the full horror struck me. Heero was a vampire. How could I have not noticed? The pale skin, his cold touch, his restricted smile, his 'sun allergy'. I felt so stupid and at the same time betrayed. Why didn't he tell me?

"The master won't be back here anytime soon" Locke interrupted, "I'll give him the message when he returns. Good day"

And he slammed the door. As he went to walk away, I grabbed him by the shoulders. I was so scared... so angry... and I'm afraid I took out quite a lot of it on him. 

"Vampire?! He's a VAMPIRE?!"

Locke nodded slowly, and I could see sympathy swimming in the depths of his eyes.

"Yes. But... he's not like other vampires. I know that you're about to go off and confront him... but please... let me tell you something first"

I did like Locke, and he just had a way of calming me slightly. So I released him and leant back on one foot, waiting for what he had to say. He nodded to me slightly in thanks.

"He's never killed anyone. He lives of rats and other such animals. The times when he has had to take from a human have been where he was on the brink of starvation and had no other source. And even then, he leaves enough to let them live. He even saved mine and Terra's lives from another vampire, and took us off the streets and gave us a place to live"

"Why did he become a vampire in the first place then?!"

Locke shook his head.

"I don't know. He's never told anyone why, or even how he become a vampire. It seems to be a sore topic with him"

"I don't like remembering it, that is all"

We both turned to see Heero stood there, watching us with those blazing eyes of his. And for the first time ever, I felt afraid of him. As he stepped closer to us, I subconsciously stepped back. And the hurt that flickered in those eyes for the briefest of seconds has haunted me since.

"I take it that you'll be leaving?" he said, his tone stoic, "I can't blame you. Who wants to live under the same roof as a monster...."

"Wait!" I heard myself shout back, my voice echoing in the vastness of the hall, "I didn't say that I would be leaving... did I?"

"Your eyes tell me something else"

I sighed in frustration, and stepped up closer to him. He seemed slightly fazed, but more confused than anything.

"So what?! Yes, I'm scared. And I'm pissed off. And yet.... I still love you"

And I knew what I was saying was the truth. I'd always known there was some big secret about Heero and now that it was out in the open, it didn't seem as bad as it originally did. I was just angry at him for not trusting me enough to tell me sooner.

"It's nothing to do with you..... being a vampire! It's the fact that you never bothered to tell me!"

He just watched me for the longest time. Locke left silently and we were just stood there, staring each other down. He was the first to look away.

"I didn't want to lose you"

"And you won't" I replied instantly, standing directly in front of him, "All I ask is that you... explain it to me... please? And about how you become... what you are. Please?"

He nodded slowly. I managed a faint smile and I reached up, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. The same motion he had used with me many times before, but I never with him. And for the first time, it seemed that I was the stronger one"

Duo grinned, and nodded to me.

"It was a bit like what your asking me now I guess. Except my answers a lot longer than the one he gave me. So anyway, we went and sat down in the lounge, in our usual seats. He was looking down at his feet, and I just sat there, waiting for him to speak.

And finally, he began his story"

Again, very sorry for the long wait. Me and writers block, eh? Again sorry, and I hope that you enjoyed! Anyone see the lil' Final Fantasy connection there, hmm? *grin grin*

I think I pushed out Noin and Treize too fast... I dunno, does anyone want that developing more? Or do they maybe want Noin and Zechs, or even Zechs and Treize? Either works for me really ^_^


End file.
